Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode display panel and an organic light emitting diode display device having the same.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, organic electroluminescent display devices have come into the spotlight. An organic electroluminescent display device uses an organic light emitting diode (OLED) that emits light itself. Thus, an organic electroluminescent display device has a number of advantages, such as high response speed, high light emitting efficiency, high luminance, a wide viewing angle, and the like.
An organic light emitting diode display device has pixels—each including at least one organic light emitting diode—disposed in a matrix form. The organic light emitting diode display device controls the brightness of the pixels, which are selected by a scan signal, according to the gradation of data. Each pixel of the organic light emitting diode display device has a pixel structure in which an organic light emitting diode, a driving transistor for driving the organic light emitting diode, a storage capacitor, and the like are connected to various signal lines.
A pixel structure in the related art requires a reference voltage line for initializing a source node (or a drain node) of a driving transistor. Thus, the reference voltage line is formed in a display panel for each pixel and is directly connected to each data driving integrated circuit.
A data driving integrated circuit generates a data signal synchronized with a scan signal, and supplies the generated data signal to a data line. To this end, the data driving integrated circuit is electrically connected to a data pad portion through the medium of an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) according to a tape automated bonding (TAB) scheme. Also, a pad electrode of the data pad portion is electrically connected to a terminal of the data driving integrated circuit through a conductive ball in the ACF.
At this time, a plurality of signal lines connected to the data driving integrated circuit and pad electrodes connected to the plurality of signal lines are disposed at identical distances. Thus, a line defect (LD), such as a short-circuit and the like, may be caused when conductive balls gather together or a minute foreign substance permeates the device.
Also, it is impossible to inspect the elements for LDs in a non-compensation state and it is difficult to detect the LDs, and the LDs become a factor that results in further lost costs associated with additionally attached materials when a complete product is manufactured.